kurokonobasukefandomcom-20200223-history
Reo Mibuchi
Reo Mibuchi (実渕 玲央 Mibuchi Reo) is a regular of Rakuzan High and one of the Uncrowned Kings. He is now competing in the Winter Cup. Appearance Reo is 188 cm tall and has long black hair that reaches his chin. He has gentle-looking eyes, with outstandingly long eyelashes. He wears the blue and white Rakuzan jersey with the number 6. Personality Mibuchi has a rather feminine personality, emphasized by his feminine way of talking and his fussy personality. Hayama Koutarou further proves this by calling him "Reo-nee" (big sister Reo). He seems to have a rather careless way of speaking, but he is quick to anger when it comes to Eikichi Nebuya's bad manners or Hayama's overzealousness. It is implied that he may be homosexual when he mentions that "Even though he's emo and not my type, I'll be sure to show him lots of love~" about Hyuuga Junpei, making the latter shudder. It has been mentioned that Mibuchi is the one who gets along the most with Akashi currently. Akashi allows Mibuchi to affectionately nickname him "Sei-chan." History Mibuchi was a very strong and talented player in Junior High school, but was overshadowed by the Generation of Miracles. This is how he earned the title of one of the five Uncrowned Kings. Story Winter Cup Semi-finals As Mibuchi travels to the Winter Cup gym by metro, he runs into and catches Riko Aida, having almost fallen down from the fuss. Mibuchi gently tells her to be more careful and says to the Seirin team that they have to take more care of girls. Riko and the players recognize his jersey as Rakuzan's. He later appears in uniform, siding the other Uncrowned Kings and Akashi, forming the Rakuzan High team.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 174, page 18 As the match is about to commence, Shūtoku and Rakuzan enter the arena. Mibuchi is instantly disgusted by Nebuya's manners. He laters lines up for the start of the game and is impressed by Midorima's swift three pointer from the half court line.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 175, page 17 He is assigned to guard Midorima but is unable to stop most of his shots. In the second quarter, he double teams Midorima together with Rakuzan's unnamed PF. When Miyaji drives through Hayama's defense, he scolds Hayama and tells him to pay more attention.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 176, page 16 As Hayama shows everyone his exceptional dribbling, Mibuchi tells Midorima that his teammates are only a hindrance to Midorima. He specifically wonders how long Miyaji will last against Hayama. However, Midorima reacts by blocking Hayama in a lay-up and when Mibuchi and the Rakuzan PF pick up Midorima for the double-team, Kimura comes in and sets a perfect screen for Midorima, who slips by Mibuchi.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 177, page 15 The first half ends with a tie. Skill Foul drawing fouls.]]Foul drawing is defined as while shooting or making a lay-up, purposely delaying your play to force the defending player into making a foul. Mibuchi can do this with the addition of scoring the shot, getting three or four points per play. Because it seems that Mibuchi is quite the expert in this, it's his trademark skill.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 182, page 15 It seems that Mibuchi wants as much points as possible, as he commented that he is quite greedy and can so make 3 or 4 points in one play. It does seem however that he can't always use this move. The reason behind this is still unknown. Trivia *A Mibuchi look-a-like was seen in the 2nd round of the Winter Cup wearing the jersey number 13 winning the match without Akashi who was benched. This was before Mibuchi debuted.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 144, page 4 References Navigation pl:Reo Mibuchi Category:Characters Category:Players Category:Rakuzan High Category:SG Category:Uncrowned Kings